


Late Night Comfort

by sushitrash420



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushitrash420/pseuds/sushitrash420
Summary: After finding the time to take a night off, you and the royal retinue go out for drinks. Things take a turn for the worst when the sleepy Prince loses his cool and makes a scene.





	Late Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFXV writing Tumblr: naptis-lucis-caelum.tumblr.com
> 
> HELLO FRIENDS I’M NEW TO THE FFXV TUMBLR AREA BUT I JUST RLY NEEDED TO GET THIS STORY OUT OF MY SYSTEM PLZ FORGIVE MINOR MISTAKES IT’S CURRENTLY 4 AM

“Finally, a night off!” Prompto exclaimed, stretching his arms as he sat in the front seat of the Regalia.

Gladio snickered, “I know, been a while, right?” 

“Yes, and with our busy schedules over the past few weeks, I daresay we’ve earned it.” Ignis agreed with his eyes glued to the road.

“Wow Specs,” Noctis chimed in, placing his hand on Ignis’ right shoulder. “You’re not usually one to go out for drinks. The last couple weeks must’ve really stressed you out.”

“I could say the same for you,” Ignis smirked in return. 

Prompto got on his knees and faced the backseat. “Well of course he’s coming out tonight!” he said cheerily. “Y/N’s invited us, so how could he ever turn her down?”

“Quit it,” Noctis replied as a soft blush warming his cheeks. “Like I said, it’s nothing serious. We’re just high school friends fooling around.”

“You couldn’t have done that in high school?” Gladio asked.

“Well…” Noctis trailed off, asking himself the same thing. “It would’ve been different.” he finished simply and sank back down in his seat.

“You probably just couldn’t get Y/N back then,” Gladio teased. “And now you’re tryna make up for lost time.”

Noctis furrowed his brows, “No, I could’ve totally gotten her in high school!” he exclaimed. “But we weren’t as experienced then and it would’ve been less fun.”

“Oh yeah, cause you were fooling around with other girls back in high school,” Gladio responded, the sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

The Regalia approached the music club and Ignis handed the keys over to the valet attendant, giving him exact instructions on how to handle the car and, more particularly, what King Regis would do if he found even just a scratch on it. The valet attendant nodded with wide eyes and quickly yet carefully drove the car away, praying to the Astrals above that he does his job right. 

Attempting to look inside, Prompto stood on his toes and bounced around. “Hey, where’s Y/N?”

Noctis pulled out his phone, “She should be coming out to get us.”

Right on cue, the doors of the music club opened and gave the boys a glimpse of what was going on inside. You walked out with a wide smile plastered on your face when you saw four of your closest friends waiting patiently. You returned hugs with each one of them, saving the last for the Prince.

“What’s up, Your Highness?” you aped at him.

He took you in for a calculated hug–long enough to seem friendly, but short enough to keep your fooling around a secret. “Sorry for not calling, our schedules have been hellish,” he apologized.

You shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s go in!”

The boys followed you inside, the live music from the three-piece band on stage immediately attacking their ears. You took up your reserved table, taking the spot next to Noctis. As another band’s set passed and more bottles of alcohol piled up on your table, you felt a hand gently creep on your thigh. A small smile tugged on the corner of your lip; you knew Noctis long enough to understand that this was the part of the night when he gets a little loosened up.

You leaned up to his ear, “A few more drinks and you’ll have your hands up my shirt.”

“That was one time,” he defended himself. “And I’m still sorry.”

You giggled shyly as he meekly gave you a kiss on the cheek. What you and Noctis did behind closed doors was your business and yours alone, but you couldn’t help but feel giddy during the rare moments when he showed public affection. Sure you weren’t exclusively dating but the secrecy in your relationship was still exciting for you. Soon enough, his hand lifted from your thigh and he draped his arm over your shoulder. You made sure to keep yourself in check too despite the alcohol; getting cozy with the Prince and having photos fly around Insomnia’s tabloids wasn’t on your to-do list.

The night ended with all of you hanging outside the club. The retinue stood in one corner, all with drinks in hand except Noctis. You were on the other side chatting up another group of friends. As the club’s patrons exited slowly, you felt a firm grip on your left asscheek. A force of shock jolted through your bones and kept you frozen for a second before you were able to snap yourself out of it. You looked to the left and saw a man with the most disgusting grin on his face staring at you with woozy eyes. At a loss for words, you did what came naturally and shoved him with all the strength your inebriated body could muster. Loud gasps surrounded you, and by the time you could find the words to say, you were only able to say these words:

_“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”_

Your strained yelling quickly drew the attention of the four on the other side. Upon hearing your distressed voice, Noctis bolted to you and grabbed you by the shoulders. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto followed suit.

“Y/N!” he panicked. “Are you okay? What the hell happened?!”

“He–” you pointed at the man attempting to get up from the ground. His drunken laughter made your insides squirm as tears filled the corner of your eyes. “He groped me!”

A flash of purple appeared in Noctis’ eyes once he laid them on the man. He let go of you gently and let out a long, deep breath.

“Noct–”

Before Ignis could even step in, Noctis’ hands had already brunched up the collar of the man’s polo shirt. 

“You think groping my girlfriend is funny?” he pulled the man closer. “You think sexually harassing people is a _joke_?”

“Whoa,” the man lifted his arms lowly. “I didn’t know she had a boyfriend–”

“That still doesn’t make it okay, you piece of shit! I swear to Six I’ll fu–”

“Noctis!” Ignis raised from behind. “Calm down, please. You’re making a scene.”

Noctis turned around to see a slackened Iggy with his hands up, a more than ready to pounce Gladio, and Prompto comforting you in his arms. He looked back at the man with a look that could kill as his grip on his shirt got tighter.

“If I see or hear you do anything like this anyone ever again,” he threatened through gritted teeth. “I swear to Six you’ll never see the light of day. Don’t forget who you’re dealing with. I _will_ know.”

With that, Noctis pushed the frightened pervert away and he ran for his life. Everyone at the club continued about their business but the murmurs got even louder, and you all knew they were talking about the situation the Prince was just involved in.

“Iggy, please get the car. I’ll drive Y/N home,” he said quietly as he softly took you from Prompto’s arms. 

A few minutes later, the valet attendant handed Noctis the keys. Your entire body was quivering and words didn’t seem to exist. Noctis guided you to the front seat of the Regalia and he hurried to the driver’s seat, making sure to put the hood up as you drove back to your place. 

The ride home was quiet. You couldn’t even look Noctis in the eyes even if you knew he was looking at you any moment he had the chance to. Slowly, he reached for your hand. As the tips of his fingers made contact with your skin, you flinched in surprise and he quickly moved back.

“Sorry.”

He helped you look for your apartment key, letting you slide in as he closed the door behind him.

“Please lie down first. I’ll get us some water.”

You nodded weakly and made your way. Plopping down on the bed, you kicked off your sneakers and took off your jacket. A deep sigh escaped you and you moved to rest your back on the headboard. You closed your eyes, trying to erase the memory of that moment but all you did was play it in your head over and over and over again. The floodgates of tears quickly opened as you covered your face in embarrassment, fear, and stupor.

Noctis rushed into your bedroom when he heard your faint sobbing from the kitchen. Kneeling in front of you, he cusped your face in his hands and wiped the ceaseless flow of tears. 

“Was it my fault?”

“What… do you mean?” he responded, taken aback by the question you just uttered.

“Was it…” you swallowed. “Was I asking for it?” you continued in a whisper.

“Y/N…” Noctis sighed, taking you into his arms. “Y/N, Y/N… please don’t do this to yourself. You know it wasn’t your fault. You weren’t asking for it,” he comforted you with endearment in his voice.  _“You weren’t asking for it,”_ he repeated.

“I’m so sorry for getting you into this, Noct,” you sobbed as he ran his palm up and down your back. “I’m so sorry. What will the King think if this gets out? What will people say about you?”

“Hey, don’t worry about my dad. I can handle him,” he reassured you, pulling away and cusping your face once again. “And I don’t care what people think. That asshole deserved a beating.”

“I just can’t believe I’d put you in a situation like that, I’m–”

“Please stop apologizing. It’s not your fault,” he begged.

The warmth in his eyes was enough to bring you back up from your breakdown. You finally nodded, half-heartedly agreeing with him. He shot you a mellow smile as he placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” he murmured.

You took a deep breath, “Thank you for being there.”

“I wish I could’ve done more though.”

“That was more than enough.”

He took your hands and kissed them softly before cautiously landing a tender kiss on your lips. Electricity perked up your nerves and you knew there and then that your head was back in Eos–back home with Noctis, away from that man.

Noctis pulled away, “But I think I’m in trouble, too.”

“Yeah, I think you might be. If people sell those photos to the press, the Citadel is going to have a field day.”

“No, not… not the photos,” he sighed once again. “It’s, uh, it was what I said.”

You shrugged, “Which was?”

“I, uh–ah, I might’ve…” he looked down. “Called you–accidentally–my, um, my girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” you shook your head with a slight smile. “We can, uh, deal with that when it happens.”

He nodded in relief, and you both got ready for bed. This wasn’t exactly how you pictured the night to end, but you couldn’t ask for anything more than being snuggled up next to Noctis. As his fingers fiddled with your hair, the boy couldn’t help but ask,

“Y/N, would you have done this with me in high school?”

You laughed, heartily for the first time since the incident, and gave him a hesitant shrug.

“Ask me tomorrow.”


End file.
